


Relief

by onesquishedcat



Series: Secret Love [6]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Unintentional Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong wakes in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> These are all one-shots that happen to coincide in a nice series. I also feel like I should point out this was written before rooming assignments at the dorm were known.

He can’t remember what it is that wakes him in the middle of the night.

 

Something just feels..off.

 

He’s completely exhausted, and his muscles still ache from the concert. He just wants to go back to sleep.

 

But he can’t. So he rolls over with a sigh, blearily opening his eyes.

 

The LCD numbers on the clock read 3am.

 

In the low bluish light, he can see that Jongup’s bed is empty.

 

Confused, his sleepy mind tells him the older boy is probably just in the kitchen getting a glass of water.

 

A bit disoriented, Junhong climbs out of bed and stumbles out of his and Jongup’s room, thinking that maybe a glass of water sounds great right about now.

 

_“Jongup-ah..”_

 

That single name stops him in his tracks in the middle of the hallway.

 

Apprehensive, he tip toes toward the slightly ajar door that spills a sliver of light against the opposite wall. It’s Yongguk and Himchan’s room. Yongguk is probably at the studio still, but Himchan..

 

Silently, Junhong pushes the door just a little more open, and freezes.

 

_“Himchannie..”_

 

Himchan moans as he rolls his hips over Jongup’s, arms wrapped behind the younger boy’s head.

 

Laying in the middle of the second oldest’s bed, the lamp on the bedside table casts them in sharp contrast. Himchan’s skin is covered in a fine sheen of sweat as he rides Jongup slow and deep, the younger boy’s groans smothered by Himchan’s mouth.

 

Or is it the other way around?

 

_“J-Jongup..”_

 

_“Shh, Himchannie..Don’t want to wake the others..”_

 

There’s a smile in Jongup’s voice, even as he breaks and brings his hands up to slide them over Himchan’s sides and down over his hips and thighs, splayed on either side of his hips. This sends a shiver rippling through the older man’s body, his low moan caught by Jongup’s lips and gentle tongue.

 

Junhong is transfixed.

 

He watches as Jongup’s hands caress golden skin until his fingers dig in to the muscle just beneath Himchan’s shoulder blades. He plants his feet on the bed and Himchan’s gasp becomes a shaky moan as the younger dancer rolls them over, a smile tugging at his mouth before he kisses Himchan again, wrapping the taller man’s long legs around his waist.

 

_“J-Jonguppie..”_

 

Jongup hums as Himchan arches in his arms, the older man’s still wrapped around his shoulders.

 

_“Please..”_

 

Jongup’s chuckle is low and not the usual shy one he does during interviews. “You said you wanted gentle tonight, Himchannie..we have schedules tomorrow..”

 

Himchan’s whine makes Junhong’s toes curl.

 

“Please Uppie..”

 

Kissing him one last time, Jongup reaches up and gently disentangles the arms around his shoulders, and links their fingers as he brings them above Himchan’s head. Brushing his nose against Himchan’s, Jongup sits up again and begins to roll his hips harder, faster, his grip never wavering on Himchan’s hands.

 

_“O-oh fuck..”_

 

Himchan’s eyes close as he tilts his head back, body straining as Jongup thrusts into him, making him see stars. He must have been closer than he thought, because soon after his hands were tugging at Jongup’s, his eyes desperate as he opened them to look at the dancer above him.

 

_“Jonguppie..oh please, Jongup, I-”_ He’s trying to roll his hips back against Jongup’s, body completely tense as he nears release. At the last moment, Jongup lets go to wrap his hand around Himchan, while one of the older man’s hands flies to his mouth.

 

Himchan’s orgasm sends shockwaves through his body, lasting long after he has exploded over Jongup’s hand and the younger has found his own release, biting his lip hard to prevent his groan being heard.

 

Still inside him, Jongup leans down to kiss Himchan, his clean hand running over the other man’s trembling sides. He murmurs quiet things against Himchan’s mouth, and Junhong decides he’s seen enough, continuing on toward the kitchen.

 

Opening the fridge on autopilot, he finds a bottle of water and sits down at the table, unscrewing the cap.

 

But then he makes no move to drink it.

 

He’s still staring into space when Jongup wanders in a few minutes later, his short stature freezing at the sight of Junhong in the kitchen. When the youngest turns to look at him, Jongup tries to smile, but it’s awkward. “J-Junhongie,” He murmurs, sounding just like the Jongup he’s known forever.

 

“What are you doing up?”

 

Junhong just stares at him, and Jongup fidgets, slowly losing that awkward smile. Now he just looks scared, and when Junhong taps the table, he actually flinches.

 

But at Junhong’s nod, he moves to sit beside him, unable to look him in the eyes.

 

“How long?”

 

Junhong’s voice is quiet, but the kitchen is so silent that it actually startles Jongup a bit.

 

Biting his lip, he begins fiddling with his fingers.

 

“A y-year..and a h-half..”

 

Junhong’s eyes widen, having only expected a few months. He isn’t sure what to say, but Jongup beats him to it, clenching his hands together on the table.

 

“Please don’t hate me, Junhongie..”

 

Junhong is speechless, staring at this boy that has been his best friend for the better part of two and a half years, and been the closest thing to a brother he has here in Seoul (besides the other hyungs, of course.)

 

He could never hate Jongup.

 

Gently, he lays his hand on one of the older boy’s, curling their fingers together.

 

“Jonguphyung…”

 

Jongup finally looks up, and in his eyes is so much fear and resignation and _hope_ , Junhong feels himself smile sympathetically. “You’re my favourite hyung..” He admits softly.

 

Jongup’s smile as he squeezes Junhong’s hand is so bright it’s almost blinding.

 

“J-Junhong-ah?”

 

Both boys look up as Himchan appears in the doorway, and he looks beyond scared. Junhong lets go of Jongup’s hand and gets up, smiling tiredly as he walks past Himchan. “Goodnight, hyungs,” He murmurs.

 

Himchan’s gaze moves between the two boys before the younger disappears, his expression still one of shock and apprehension. But when his gaze moves to Jongup, the younger taps the table in much the same way Junhong had earlier.

 

When Himchan takes a seat he immediately wraps his arms around Jongup, and the younger sighs as he lays his head on Himchan’s.

 

“Shhh, hyung..It’s okay..”

 

Junhong can’t stop the slow smile that tugs at his mouth as he peers around the doorframe, watching for just a second longer as Jongup gently tilts Himchan’s face up and presses a tender kiss to his lips with a relieved smile.

 

He’s been called a genius, because he understands things faster than people would expect.

 

But Junhong knows that this has been a long time coming.


End file.
